Forks HP edition
by Dill1777
Summary: Harry is Turned after the final battle and ends up the with the Drakul name. He moves to Forks to have a new beginning, PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE


I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain! Pain is all he felt for the last three days. He was attacked after the Final battle and was turned he hated to say it but he felt he deserved it after all the torment he had faced.

Hadrian or Harry as everyone knew him as since nowone actually knew his real name and he liked it like that, knew he had to get away from it all the predjudice and what was left of the war. He quickly left for Gringotts to get his money in order. He walked in and saw Griphook and found out he took over the Dracul line because of his change and becoming the second and only magical vampire along with the gifts he already had. Since he was turned the blocks on his magical core burst and his natuaral gifts came into play his eidetic memory, his natural Occlumancy and Legillamancy, empathy, and metamorpmagus ability. Since he was from the Dracul line he became an instant animagus turning into a bat and wolf. After finding out he had a house in Forks Washington in the States he decided to move there.

He needed to get away soon so getting a muggle debit/credit card from gringotts and new clothes shopping he left for Heathrow airport for the states.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sustained himself on blood pops the whole flight over to Port Angeles knowing he had hunt soon as he learned that you can live off animal blood from DADA. After unshrinking his 69 Hemi Cuda he got from Sirius he quickly speed of to Forks to his new home.

After Calling Police Chief Swan and the High School to register he went out to hunt before having to got to School the next Day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Calling Charlie telling him she was eating over at the Cullens, Bella was informed that there was a new person who just moved in to Forks and was starting School tomorrow.

After hearing this she went inside to tell the Cullens. Jasper and Maria were sitting on a chair reading a book, while Edward was at the Piano, Emmet was playing a video game sitting net to Rosalie who was reading a magazine with Alice next to her reading and humming to her self and Carlisle and Esme were in a recliner just enjoying each other company. When she walked in every one looked up at her as she said she found out something from Charlie when she called him. Telling them there was a new person starting shool tomorrow. Everyone was surprised because Alice didn't see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Harry was ready to start of his new life and he knew that he needed to be ready to be around humans so stoked up on Blood pops in his messenger bag before hopping hin his car to head over to school to pick up his schedule in the front office. Being a metamorphmagus made him able to change his eyes to keep them His mothers shade of green, emerald.

As people were in the parking lot of the School hanging out before the first bell they heard and then saw a pristine emerald green 69 Hemi Cuda pull up in front of the Front office.

Every eye was on the car even the six sets of golden eyes standing next to a Jeep and a silver Volvo. Emmet was giddy to meet someone who had such a nice car. Alice watch amazed and a boy stepped out of the car with shaggy almost shoulder length raven hair and extremely pale skin with a emerald green skin tight shirt with a silver snake on it and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and to complete the look an amazing pair of leather boots. When he looked around scanning the crowed of his emerald green eyes locked onto hers and she gasped. She just saw her mate and he was absolutely gorgeous and felt an instant pull to him to protect and love him she was surprised. When Alice gasped all the Cullens and Bella looked at her to see why. She just ignored them and quickly headed to class.

Harry was scanning the crowed he saw her a little pixie with short hair pointed everywhere and the most amazing golden eyes he had ever seen he gasped when he felt the pull towards her she was his mate and he couldn't believe it he was mated to a human. Fuck if he didnt change her and Volturi found out he'd be fucked. He didn't want to change anyone. He quickly moved well quickly moved for a human to get his schedule and head to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper watched as the new human stalked gracefully through the crowd confused as to why he seemed to gauge his surrounding like a soldier would taking deliberate steps not to touch anyone always aware of his surroundings. He was confused he only saw soldiers like himself walk like that. He'd figure him out later.

Alice was in inner turmoil she just found her mate and he was human and she would have to change him if she didn't want the Volturi to kill him. She couldn't change anyone she never wanted to.

A/N Please review criticize I don't care.


End file.
